Skywalker What Ifs?
by StarWarsFreakyGeek
Summary: This is the start of the Skywalker series. See what would happen if Anakin killed Sidious. Warning: VERY short drabbles. Begins with a prologue and ends with an epilogue.
1. Prologue, I Think

Disclaimer: **Nada.**

 **OoOO**

 **Prolouge**

 ** _19 BBY_**

Padmé stood on the balconey. She just got amazing news from Anakin- the Chancellor was _the_ Sith lord that cursed war. And her beloved Ani killed him! She was waiting for her Jedi husband to return. After awhile, she saw her secret husband's speeder. Running toward him, she fell on him and they toppled over.

"Woah!" Anakin Skywalker yelled.

"Sorry, its the extra wait the baby puts on." Padmé informed.

"No, you're, erm, leaking." He said. What he said shocked her.

"Ani." She started,"the baby's coming."

OoOo

Anakin rushed his wife to the med center. "She's in labor."

"Are you the father?" A droid asked.

"Yes." After that, they were in the birthing center.

OoOo

Padmé screamed in pain. "I HATE EVERYTHING!"

Anakin then made a horrible mistake of going to the end of the bed. Once seen, can never be unseen. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Anakin yelled. "AAAAAHHHOOOh?" He said. The baby was a boy! "Padmé, you were right!"

"A boy?" She asked.

"A boy." He repeated.

"A boy-aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" She screamed again.

"What's wrong, Angel?" He asked.

He then grabbed the baby boy lightly from the droid. Then, he saw another baby coming out. "ANOTHER?" He asked. He frowned, then did his happy smirk. "Another!" He yelled. "A girl."

"The boy..." Padmé started,"Luke. Do you like that name?"

"I do. I really do. And Leia, for the girl." Anakin said.

"Oh, I love it Ani!" Padmé said. "Like the Nabooian godess." She said. "Can I hold Luke?"

"Of course." Anakin said, just as Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda, and Bail Organa walked in


	2. Prologue 2, I Think: Yoda Confuses Us

**A/N: Sorry about no updates but I have more stories to update. This will be short as it says in the summary. Also, these will be rañdom stories by chapter 3.**

 **Disclaimer: NO. I wish.**

 **OoOo**

Padmé sat up in her 'bed' that was moreso a table. Anakin looked down.

Padmé blushed. "And that is why you shouldn't disturb new mothers General Skywalker!"

Yoda came closer. "More to this, than Skywalker disturbing you, there is. Tell us, why don't you?"

Obi-Wan came closer also. "Anakin, are you the father?"

"Yeah, and I'd like bantha steak." Bail Organa told the droid doctor.

The doctor came to Padmé. "How do you want the babies to be fed?"

Padmé stopped and started thinking. "Formula for now, thank you." She looked at Anakin and raised her eyebrow. _Should we tell them?_ She asked her husband through the Force.

 _That would be the best idea._ Anakin responded.

"How long has your... little... affair been going on?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No. 3 years ago after Geonosis, Padmé and I married on Naboo. Don't kill me!" Anakin said, truthfully.

Bail cleared his throat. "Well... when will my bantha steak come?"

"You know Bail; if you're uncomfortable, you can leave." Padmé informed.

"After my bantha comes." Bail said, obviously uncomfortable.

"Young Skywalker, be expelled, you will not, married to Yaddle , I was. Changle the rule, we should. Because of her, I think, premonitions you had hmm?" Yoda said.

"What?" Anakin asked. "You married? The death of Sidious stopped the nightmare. What am I saying."

"I am confused. So Yoda married Yaddle, Anakin married me, he's still a Jedi and Bail is hungry, right?" Padmé asked.

"Yoda screwed it up for me." Obi-Wan agreed.

"Young Skywalker, make you Grand Master, I will."

"I can change the rule?" Anakin asked.

"Yes. Deserve special treatment, no one does."

"Will I have to speak like you?"

"You do not, no."

"Yesssssss!" Anakin cheered.

 **OoOo**

 **Sorry, that was abrupt, and confusing, but I'm in a rush. There wasn't that much to get out of this chapter. So basically bye!**


	3. Chapter 1: Cooking With Mother & Son

**A/N: Sorry about the lack of update, I am packing for vacation so I barely have any time. Okay, here is chappie three!**

 **Disclaimer: Nope**

 **OoOoOoOo**

Padmé stood on the balconey, watching the sunrise. Anakin was up all night with the twins. _Anakin is usually an early riser._ She thought. She hadn't thought the twins kept him up the _whole_ night.

She watched the sunrise with heavy admiration. The different colors there were. Yellow, pink, orange. The list goes on. They blue sky was filling up the spots where the clouds didn't.

She suddenly heard little steps behind her. She turned around. When she looked down she saw her son toddling to his mother. She sat on her knees, waiting for her two year old son, Luke.

He gave her a big hug. "Mama!" He yelled. "Mama!"

Padmé smiled. Luke was always with his father, so her time with him was precious. "Luke! Hi Luke!" She smiled when he gave a big, toothy grin.

Luke jumped onto his mother and she caught him. "Mommy! I hungry! Noms now!"

Padmé couldn't help but laugh at his word for food. "Okay." She carried him to the kitchen. He giggled when she put him in his high chair. "What would you like?"

"Panyackes!" He chanted. "Panyackes, panyackes, panyackes!"

Padmé took out a pan, mix, a bowl and spoon. She turned to Luke. "Would you like to help?" Luke nodded. "I am bad at cooking and you're good, you can help make it better." She opened the pantry and got a tiny apron that said _'Mommy's Man!'_ and a chef hat.

She tied it on and tugged the hat on him. He stood on a few stools while Padmé got some eggs. "Do you want to crack 'em?"

He nodded as he cracked an egg. Yolk went everywhere on his hands. "Eww! Goo!" He started to cry.

"Luke, its just yolk. Its the kind you eat when you have sunny side up!" Luke whimpered and looked up. Padmé pulled in for a hug. "All better?" She asked.

"All better mama." He murmured through her hair. "Mama?"

"Yes Luke?" Padmé responded.

He giggled. "Your hair smells like Nabowian tulip!" He exclaimed.

"Your hair does too." She joked. "Shall we start mixing?" She handed him a spoon.

He grabbed it. "We shayaya!" She laughed at the mispronounced word.

She stood up. He started mixing the batter. After three minutes, the mix was mixed. Padmé poured the batter in the pan. Once the pancakes were made, Padmé put the food on a plate.

"Luke, could you help set the table?" He nodded. They put the table cloth on and forks and knives (two plastic, two regular) on the table. Padmé put two pancakes on each plate and syrup and butter on each pancake.

She went to her husband on the couch, knocked out. "Leia..." She murmured. "Leia."

Leia opened her eyes slowly. "Mama? What do you need?"

"I made breakfeast." With those three words, Anakin was up.

He eyed his wife. "Yourself?" She nodded, waiting for his reaction. "Eh... I'm not hungry."

"But not without the help of Luke." Luke being the best cook in the household, both his father and sister ran to the kitchen.

"This is very dewectabowl." Leia cheered.

Luke smirked. Folding his arms, he said, "thanks." When everyone was done, Padmé was doing the dishes. "Mama." He tugged on her dress. "Mama!"

"Yes Luke?"

"Can I help?"

"Of course!" She hugged him as they started to do the dishes.

 **OoOoOoOo**

 **A/N: I am an absolute sucker for Luke and Padmé fluff. Review and give me ideas for the next chapter. Constructive critisim is okay but flames are not. Bye**


	4. Chapter 2: Father-Daughter Fluff

**A/N: I made you wait long enough. Haha. Here is a request from MaleficentGoodWitch. If I spelt your name wrong, deal with it. *Puts on glasses as a trailor park explodes*. That was random...Nevermind.**

 **Note that Leia is three in this.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own SW, I just make my universe of what ifs.**

 **OoOoOoOo**

Leia Skywalker sat on her bed, glaring at the wall. The doors slid open. Her mother walked in with her brother Luke and her father.

"Luke and I are about to go to his checkup and he wanted to say goodbye." Her mother, Padmé, said.

Leia huffed. "Bye." She stood up, and gave him a hug. "Bye Mama."

Padmé squatted down to her daughter and gave her a hug. "I'll see you when I get back. I love you."

Leia gave Padmé a hug. "Love you."

Padmé walked out the room with Anakin.

She looked at Luke. "Wanna eavesdrop?"

He nodded and they ran to the door. "Anakin, remember, she only goes out of her room when she has to. Okay?"

"Yes Padmé." He gave her a kiss that lasted a few minutes before Luke came out of the room.

"EW!

"Let's go. Bye Ani, bye Leia." Padmé and Luke disappeared.

Anakin walked out of the room. "Daddy!" Anakin walked back in her room. "Can I come out? Its lonely in here." She pouted her lip and widened her eyes.

Anakin sighed. "No. But I'll tell you what; we can find something to do in your room. Dolls, dress up, whatever you need."

Leia's face lit up at dress up. "Dress up! Ooh, ooh! Dress up!" She went to her closet and pulled out fluffy, delicate costume dresses.

Anakin stood there. "Oh, I get it. I won't look." He turned around.

Leia giggled. She pulled Anakin to the lined up dresses on her bed. "Which one do you like?" Anakin pointed to the purple dress with a bunch of sequins and lace. "Close your eyes."

She unzipped the dress and pulled over his head. She got a purple hat and put it on him. She stole a makeup kit her mother gave her. She put some lipstick on him and eyeshadow. She put a mirror in his hand. She ran out of the room.

Anakin opened his eyes. "It needs something... wait, Leia! Lei, come here!" He ran out of the room to find his daughter with toilet paper rolls flying everywhere, pillows everywhere.

"You can't catch me! Nah nah nah boo boo!" She mocked. She eventually got tired because she sat down on the verenda.

"I think you can help me clean up." Anakin suggested.

"But I am hungry!" Leia smiled. She got up and ran to the kitchen, getting a granola bar. She ate it and ran to the refresher.

Anakin walked to her. "What are you doing?"

She glared at him. "Going to the 'fresher." She walked in and spun around. "I don't need help."

"You sure?" He asked.

"Only when Mama's here!" She exclaimed. A little later, she came out.

Leia walked to the verenda. She sat on it. "Father."

Anakin wrapped his arm around her. "Yes?"

She looked up to him. "I love you."

He smirked. "I love you too." She turned to him. "Aren't you supposed to be on a mission?"

His eyes wodened before he realized she was joking. "Aren't you supposed to be in your room?"

"Touché."

 **OoOoOoOo**

"Tell me a story!" Leia demanded, hiding under a blanket.

Anakin thought for a moment. "Which one?"

"Pass the story! We could play that instead of hearing your cute lovestory. I'll go first.

Once upon a time there was a pretty shoe."

Anakin smirked. "It was the smelliest shoe in the whole galaxy!"

Leia scrunched up her nose. "Daddy!"

"I mean, there was a princess. Her name was Princess lost her shoe."

He was going to keep telling it until he heard multiple snores in his lap.

She woke up as soon as Anakin stood up. He sat on the floor, feeling rather sleepy himself. Next thing he knew was he and his daughter were asleep.

* * *

When Padmé & Luke came home they walked in on a mess. Toilet paper everywhere, blankets everywhere and crumbs everywhere. Then a manchild and a princess sprawled on the floor.

Padmé chuckled. "They are complete weirdos!" Luke exclaimed.

"Yes, but they're _my_ weirdos." Padmé said, pulling a cover over the pair. "Love you." 'Love you too's' came from the pair as they snuggled up more.

* * *

 **A/N: I know, that was extremely short. But the summary should say they are short drabbles. Should Twin Time come next or Uncle Obi? You decide. Review to let me know! Bye Felicia!**


End file.
